Forevermore
by z.a. franks
Summary: A oneshot Yukiru songfic. On Christmas day, Yuki realizes that graduation is drawing near, and MAYBE this will be the last Christmas he'll spend with Tohru.


FOREVERMORE   
  


_Another one shot songfic here. Hehe, I'm really inspired because of all those songs. I just got another CD from my mama. Have fun reading! And please review. ^_^_

  
Yuki stared endlessly beyond the glass window. Yes, small sparkles of snow appeared just yesterday and he did nothing but drink the hot chocolate Tohru was preparing every now and then for him. Once he had emptied the mug, he sat near to the door and began to stare at the snow building up at the front porch. Christmas for him seemed to be lonely, not until Tohru came.

This was the second Christmas that Tohru was with them. Then next year, they would graduate from the university. Tohru was really excited because she would fulfil her mother's wishes. He was excited for her. But once he remembered it, he began to think if… he was really happy.

What if she leaves them? What if she finds another job and leaves them behind? If that happens, would she forget them? Would he be ready for this? He knew he can't keep Tohru from her dreams but… would he be ready to lose her like that?

For once, he had never been so confused so he walked up to her that day and asked her the question that she would never figure out why he asked her that. 

"Tohru…" he slowly said as he gazed at her eyes. "… are you going to leave us?"

"N-No!" the onigiri shook her head quickly. "I would never leave Yuki-kun. He has been so good to me." She smiled. "Everything that I am now is all because of him. And I always thought that you have been giving me more than enough, even more than what I can give back! I just can't possibly leave you…"

Yuki smiled. Such simple question, but Tohru answered it very truthfully. She must have taken it to the heart. 

"Why?" she asked him.

All Yuki did was to lean forward and kiss her at the forehead. Tohru blushed a bit, confused at his reply. Then he smiled, "Thank you."

**_There are times   
When I just want to look at your face   
With the stars in the night   
  
_**

"What's wrong?"  Tohru sat next to him. Right, he smirked, that was a month ago, a whole month of smiles and laughs before Christmas. And there they are, at the front porch, sitting next to each other, watching the snow endlessly falling down from the heavens. It was a good sight, so good that you can forget every problem you had… and also every thing that you encountered in the year. He thought, _It had been a month. She must have forgotten it. _

Or has she?

_Well it's worth a try. _He wondered. 

"Tohru, have you remembered the questioned that asked you a month ago?" he said vaguely. Of course, you can't expect Tohru to answer that. 

"What do you mean?" was the question that he expected to hear every now and then.

****

**_There are times when   
I just want to feel your embrace   
In the cold of night_**   
  


"Remember the time when… I…" Yuki tried to explain to her, but his eyes wasn't focused to her. Luckily, Tohru slowly recalled, and she smiled.

"Yuki-kun…" she held his hand. "I won't leave you."

**_I just can't believe   
That you are mine now   
  
_**

Yuki was speechless for a while and smiled at her. "You do remember."

"Don't expect me to forget that. That was the weirdest question you had ever asked me." She giggled. "No offence."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He grinned. 

**_You are just a dream that I once knew   
I never thought I would be right for you   
I just can't compare you   
With anything in this world   
You're all I need to be here with forevermore   
_**  
"Hey, love birds!!!" Shigure called from the kitchen. "A little help for the dinner later?"

"Sure!" Tohru said happily. 

"Wait, I don't know---"

"C'mon Yuki." She pulled him up. "We've got work to do."

**_All those years   
I've longed to hold you in my arms   
I've been dreaming of you   
  
_**

That night, after dinner, Kyou was out with Kagura and the rest of the gang were playing game boards. Yuki and Tohru had some quality time together upstairs. They were sight-seeing at the roof and… Tohru was holding close against Yuki. He didn't mind because, whether he's going to transform soon or not, it was Tohru with him, and he had no regrets. 

**_Every night, I've been   
Watching all the stars that fall down   
Wishing you would be mine   
_**  
"Tohru-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever wondered what will it be like after we graduate?" Yuki asked.

"Um… no… not yet." She whispered. "I would never wonder something that soon…" 

"But I know one thing…" she continued. "That whatever will happen after, I would always have Yuki-kun near me."

This made Yuki feel surprised and happy.

**_I just can't believe that you are mine now   
You are just a dream that I once knew   
I never thought I would be right for you   
I just can't compare you with anything in this world   
You're all I need to be here with forevermore   
_**  
"Unless of course," she giggled. "Yuki-kun will go away."

"No, Honda-san." He looked at her. "I won't… and I'll always be here." He leaned forwards for a quick kiss.   
  


**_Time and again   
There are these changes that we cannot end   
Sure as time keeps going on and on   
My love for you will be forevermore   
_**  
When he leaned back, Tohru was again blushing in front of him. After a few moments of silence and after Tohru calmed down, Yuki smiled at her. "That's a promise, ok?"

"huh?"

"We won't leave each other."

"Right." She nodded and smiled. "A promise."

She held out her hand for him to shake. "Itsumo?"

Yuki gazed at her hand and gently shook it for their promise. "Hai," he replied. "Itsumo."

**_I just can't believe that you are mine now   
You are just a dream that I once knew   
I never thought I would be right for you   
I just can't compare you with anything in this world   
As endless as forever   
Our love will stay together   
You're all I need to be here with forevermore   
  
(As endless as forever)   
(Our love will stay together)   
You're all I need to be here with forevermore_**

****

****

_Ha… Thank God it's finished. I planned this for a quite long time and now… here it is. Thank you for reading it. This should be a Christmas present to myself but I haven't got a chance to write. Lots of family stuff to do. _

_Oh yeah, I'm planning another story. I think the title is "Need Advice?". Toriru pairing again as usual. I'll try to change the pairing sometime. I have another incoming story too. I think it's based on the princess and the pea… oops, sorry, I got all of you reading so much. Thanks again for reading!_

_BElAtEd__ mErRy ChRiStMaS tO yOu!!!    _


End file.
